Spring Rain
by BaekXOrange
Summary: Kita saling menatap, berjalan berlawanan dengan sejuta kenangan yang berputar Mark/Haechan/MarkHyuck/MarkChan/Oneshoot


Haechan menatap setiap tetesan air hujan yang turun lewat kaca jendelanya, dihelanya nafas pelan bahkan alam seperti mendengar isi hatinya yang juga menangis karena 'dia', ya dia yang mengajarkan tentang cinta, memberinya kenangan yang hangat juga meninggalkan kisah pahit, musim semi yang seharusnya berjalan dengan indah lenyap bersama dengan ribuan tetes hujan, membasahi bunga yang mekar seolah menertawakan kisah gadis cantik yang malang tersebut.

Haechan lalu membawa tungkai kakinya berjalan keluar, berhenti sejenak menatap pada selimut mendung yang menutupi sinar mentari yang hangat, dengan pelan dilepasnya sepasang sendalnya lalu melangkah pelan menginjak hamparan rumput hijau, membiarkan tubuhnya basah berharap dengan begitu lukanya akan menghilang bersama aliran air hujan.

Hari ini pun sama, alam masih setia menumpahkan tangisannya bersama dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang turut gugur tertiup angin, Haechan berjalan pelan berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang mengeluhkan betapa buruknya cuaca, payung-payung berwarna-warni menghiasi setiap trotoar silih berganti melewati gadis sendu yang terdiam menatap pada toko kecil dipinggir jalan yang merupakan toko music favoritnya bersama Mark si pria jahat yang meninggalkan dirinya bersama berjuta kesedihan, dia ingin membencinya, membenci pria itu, berpura-pura tidak peduli, seolah dia baik-baik saja tapi kenyataannya tidak, Haechan terluka, dia menangis dalam tidurnya, merenung dalam kesunyian.

Lama terdiam menatap pada etalase toko musik hingga tidak menyadari jika sosok lain hadir menemani keterdiamannya, berdiri dibelakangnya dengan payung hitam yang berada dalam genggamannya, dia orang yang sama, orang yang begitu dicintainya sepenuh hati dan orang yang ingin dibencinya, pria itu menatapnya dalam bertanya apakah si gadis pemilik hatinya baik-baik saja? apakah dia terluka?

Haechan lalu menyadari Mark ada tepat dibelakangnya mereka menatap dalam diam lewat pentulan kaca etalase, seolah berbisik lewat tatapan mata, entah apakah Mark sadar akan tetesan cairan bening yang turun dipipi Haechan, keduanya terdiam hingga Mark berjalan menjauh dan Haechan berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan, disetiap langkah keduanya semua kenangan seolah terputar bak kaset menghantarkan isakan kecil Haechan.

Mark duduk didepan tumpukan buku usang yang seringkali dibacanya sejak SMA, hingga pandangannya jatuh pada satu novel hadiah dari Haechan, dulu gadis mungil itu begitu menyukai novel tersebut lalu memberikannya padanya sebagai hadiah, lalu matanya melihat pada sebuah benda kecil yang merupakan chip tempatnya menyimpan kumpulan gambar dan video Haechan, tadinya ingin dia berikan ketika gadis itu ulang tahun di musim panas mendatang, tapi mereka berakhir ketika musim semi tiba, berjalan pelan dibukanya isi chip tersebut, senyum lembut terukir dibibirnya ketika melihat berbagai ekspresi bahagia yang bersemayam diwajah Haechan, jari-jarinya lalu beralih pada video terakhir yang diambilnya seminggu lalu ketika mereka kencan di taman, sekaligus kencan terakhir mereka, air mata Mark menetes ketika mendengar keinginan Haechan untuk pergi natal bersama dan sederet rencana kecil yang disiapkan olehnya, ya Tuhan maafkan Mark yang telah menghapus senyuman indah dari wajah gadis mungil tersebut.

Dikumpulkannya semua barang-barangnya, menatap pada rumah kecilnya yang kini tampak dingin dan lengang, dulu selalu terdengar gelak tawa Haechan disetiap ruangan, kini hanya sunyi yang menemani hari-hari terakhirnya, dihelanya nafas pelan sebelum keluar dan menatap pada wajah wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum lembut padanya, berdiri disamping mobil angkutan, menepuk pelan pundak anak lelakinya yang tampak rapuh lalu memeluknya pelan.

Mark mencintai Haechan, sangat mencintainya hingga tak ingin menyakiti hati gadis itu, ada alasan yang hanya dirinya yang tau, sungguh jika dia bisa memilih, dia ingin terus bersama kesayangannya hingga akhir.

End_

Orange


End file.
